


Big Love In A Small Town

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Monsters, Original Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “Did you hear the news?” She seemed very excited.“No, I haven’t.”Charlie practically yelled. “There’s an FBI man in town! He’s investigating the deaths. He’s been in the sheriff’s office since dawn!”Cas took a deep breath. He tried to look happy, but inside he felt a cold stab like an icicle in his grace.It could only mean one thing. A hunter. No FBI man was going to come to Wallace Idaho about a few deaths, no matter how mysterious they were. And a hunter meant trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Jo beth yelled again. From somewhere between her legs and under the sheet that draped over her knees came a soothing voice.

“We’re almost there, Jo. Just one more push. You can do this.”

Her husband Jesse helped her to sit up and she pushed with everything she had left. She yelled again.

“There he is!” Doc Novak held up a red, wet, squawling infant by his feet.

Jo Beth was crying and Jesse was beaming. Doctor Novak handed the infant to his grandmother Ellen. She took him and cleaned him up. 

Doctor Novak stood up and went to the sink to wash his hands.

“He’s perfect, Jo. what are you going to name him?”

Jesse grinned. “His name is James. James Winston.”

Novak turned and smiled. “That’s a fine name, Jesse.”

Cas checked the infant out, then handed him to his mother.

“So, now the population is officially seven hundred fifty six. I’ll be going now. Try to get some rest. You have my number if you need me.”

Ellen walked him to the door. “Now, you get some rest, Doc.”

Cas smiled at her. “I’ll try Ellen.”

He walked out into the night. He could see his breath, and wrapped his coat tighter around him. His feet crunched in the snow as he walked home.

When he got inside, he stomped the snow from his boots and took them off. Leaving them in the hall, he shrugged off his coat and hung it on the peg. He switched on the light and smiled as it illuminated the room. He’d left the heat on when he got the call that Jo Beth’s baby was coming, so it was warm in the room. He sighed and let his wings out.

He ruffled them a little as they filled the room, fluffing them. It felt so good to have them out, but he knew it was dangerous. If anyone saw them… 

He tucked them back in the dimension he kept them in and went to stoke the fire. He sat in the chair opposite of the fireplace with a sigh, putting his feet up on the ottoman. 

He was worried. There had been four unexplained deaths in the surrounding woods, and he had no idea what was doing it. He’d sent out his grace, seeking some entity or demon that might be lurking nearby, but he’d sensed nothing. It was very troubling. 

He couldn’t chance more than a brief look. He didn’t need any angels that might be nearby to find him. His house and his office were warded against angels (and demons for that matter) but he took a real chance every time he left the safety of those places. It was far too chancy to let his grace out for very long.

He sat and thought about what he needed to do tomorrow. He needed to check on Eileen, see how she was feeling after her recent bout with the flu. And then there was Rufus, the old coot who refused to take his medicine. Cas tried as best he could to keep that one healthy, but it was a trial. He needed to check with Charlie to see if he had any appointments for the day.

People paid him with food sometimes, and he always smiled and said thank you. Then he would take it to some of his patients who were having a hard time. 

He loved it here. It was small, and quiet, and gave him the chance to work on his people skills. When he’d first arrived in Wallace, he was awkward and found it difficult to talk to the humans there. But he needed to learn, to fit in. It was the perfect place to do his penance. He had a lot to make up for, and as long as he remained hidden from his kind, he was free to do just that.

He used his grace to quietly heal people, never calling attention to himself. Everyone just thought he was a good doctor. And that was fine with him.

He went and got a book to read. He didn’t sleep and he didn’t eat, and that left a lot of time to read. 

Cas spent the night reading a history of the Crimean War and chuckling at how much the historians got wrong. He knew it was a lover’s spat between Muhammad Ali Pasha al-Mas'ud ibn Agha and his long time paramour Mahmud II that had started the whole silly war. No one wanted to admit that the two leaders were gay, and when Mahmud had broke it off with the Pasha, they claimed that he was trying to take over Constantinople. It was all so silly. 

Morning arrived, and Cas got up and sat his book aside. He stretched and went to change his clothes. He had long since learned that he needed to change his clothes on a daily basis or people thought he was weird. 

He went to the office, walking in the crisp morning air. He smiled and waved at the shopkeepers opening up their stores. When he got to his office, he walked in, hung his coat up on the peg by the door and went to find Charlie.

She was busy in the exam room, restocking. When she heard him, she turned with a smile.

“Did you hear the news?” She seemed very excited.

“No, I haven’t.”

Charlie practically yelled. “There’s an FBI man in town! He’s investigating the deaths. He’s been in the sheriff’s office since dawn!”

Cas took a deep breath. He tried to look happy, but inside he felt a cold stab like an icicle in his grace. 

It could only mean one thing. A hunter. No FBI man was going to come to Wallace Idaho about a few deaths, no matter how mysterious they were. And a hunter meant trouble. 

He shook his head. “Yes, very exciting, Charlie. What appointments do I have today?”

Charlie looked even more excited when she told him that the FBI man wanted to meet with him after lunch to find out more about the deaths.

He was going to have to be very, very careful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas left the office, assuring Charlie he’d be back before noon, and walked to Eileen’s. She opened the door with a smile, and looking much better. She signed that she was feeling all better, and after Cas had done a brief exam, he declared her well. They signed a bit back and forth, and then Cas left to go to Rufus.

Rufus opened the door with a frown, and a curt, “Come in if you’re coming. Don’t let all the heat out!” Cas smiled. He took a blood sugar reading and it was only slightly elevated. He checked the old man’s heart and lungs and told him he would live for a hundred more years. Rufus just snorted. “Ain’t much chance of that.”

Cas went next to check on Jo Beth and her baby. 

Mother and son were doing fine. He accepted a cup of coffee (although it just tasted like molecules to him, he liked the warmth) and sat with Ellen and Jesse, talking about the deaths and the fact that an FBI man was in town. Since that was the most exciting thing to happen in town since a silver prospector killed his partner about seventy-five years ago, it was a natural source of gossip.

Cas looked at his watch, and it was almost noon. He said goodbye and walked slowly back to his office, dreading the meeting with the hunter. His breath fogged in front of his face and his boots made crunching sounds in the snow as he walked and thought about how to handle the interview.

When he walked in, the hunter was leaning against the counter, talking to Charlie with his back to Cas. He was a couple of inches taller than Cas, had broad shoulders and bowed legs. 

“There’s the doctor now!” 

He turned around, and Cas had to remember to breathe. The man was gorgeous. He had sandy hair and freckles covered his face and neck. But what made Cas’ breath hitch were his eyes. They were the color of green that Cas had only read about in books.

The man walked up to Cas and held out a badge.

“Dr. Novak? I’m agent Mercury.”

Cas had to suppress a smile.  _ Freddy Mercury? _ He had an almost overwhelming urge to laugh.

Cas extended his hand for a shake, and when ‘Freddy’ took it, Cas felt electricity shoot through him. He pulled his hand away.

“Uh, shall we go to my office?”

The guy smiled and nodded. Cas walked to his office and held the door open for the hunter. They both sat down, Cas behind his desk and the hunter in the chair opposite.

“So, Dr. Novak…”

Cas interrupted him. “Please, call me Cas.”

The hunter raised one eyebrow and the corners of his mouth curled up just a touch.

“Okay,  _ Cas _ , I’m wondering if you examined the four bodies that have turned up.”

Cas sighed. “I examined two of them. The other two were far too decomposed to do an autopsy on.”

The hunter took out a small notebook and wrote something in it. Then he looked back at Cas.

“And what were the results?”

“They were missing some vital organs. The heart, the spleen and one kidney were missing, possibly due to animals.”

The hunter looked surprised. “Just  _ one _ kidney?”

Cas nodded. “I found that odd as well.”

“Have you ever seen anything similar?”

Cas shook his head. “Never.”

The hunter sighed and put his notebook back in an inside pocket of his suit coat.

“Well, I guess I need to find someone to show me where the bodies turned up.”

Cas made a split second decision. “I can do that.” He was intrigued by the man. He was sure the hunter didn’t suspect his true nature.

The man smiled. “Okay! Can we go now?”

Cas hit the intercom, and when Charlie answered, he told her to rearrange his appointments, that he was going out with agent Mercury. Charlie answered with her usual perky voice, “Aye aye captain!”

Cas walked out of the office with the hunter and grabbed his coat. The hunter grabbed his coat which he’d laid on a chair. They walked out together and the hunter led the way to his car.

Cas was surprised when he saw the agent’s car. It was sleek and black and a classic Impala.

“Nice car.” The hunter beamed at him. “Thanks. She’s my baby.”

Cas smiled and got in the rider’s side. The guy walked around and got behind the wheel.

“Which way?”

Cas gave him directions and they were on their way. The hunter turned on the radio, but there was nothing but static.

“The reception is spotty here in the mountains.”

The hunter nodded and turned it off.

Cas directed him down a small dirt road, barely a track, really. Dean stopped and turned the car off. “I don’t think we can make it in the car. How far is it to walk?”

“Only about a mile.”

Luckily there hadn’t been new snow since the body had been found, so it was easier than it would have been to get to the spot where the body had been discovered. Unfortunately, the ground around where the body laid was trampled by the men who carried the body out. There was still blood on the snow.

The hunter walked around, staring at the ground. He widened the circle and began to search the bushes. He bent over and came up with something. Cas watched him, wondering what he’d found.

The hunter walked back to him and held out his hand. Cas looked at what looked like a feather, but it was made of skin. Cas looked at it and up at the hunter.

“An Aswang?”

The hunter’s eyes got big for a second. “How do you know about that?”

Cas sighed. “I’ve had dealings with one. Many years ago.”

Dean put the feather in an envelope and put it in his jacket pocket.

“I think we need to have a talk, Dr. Novak.”

They didn’t talk on the way back to town. When they got there, Cas gave the hunter directions to his house. The hunter pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

Cs sighed deeply. “Bring whatever you feel you need to use on me. You’ll find I’m not a monster.”

Cas walked in the house while the hunter got in his trunk. He came in with an assortment of items. The first thing he did was to open a flask and throw water on Cas. Cas wiped his face off with a smile.

“See? Not a demon.”

Cas went through all the tests. He held silver, cut his arm with a knife, and everything the hunter asked, he did.

When he was done, the hunter smiled. “Okay, so what are you?’

Cas sat down in a chair. “I’m a fallen angel.”

The hunter’s mouth fell open. “Get out. There’s no such thing.”

Cas stood up and let his wings out. They spread throughout the room, the hunter tracking them with his eyes. Cas brought them back and sent them to the dimension that he kept them in.

“I suggest you sit down before you fall,” Cas said with a smile. The hunter sat.

“Okay, my name is Dean Winchester. And you are?”

Cas sat down again. “My name is Castiel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas made Dean a cup of coffee and sat down to tell him about the aswang.

“It’s a shapeshifter. It can mimic a human but it’s actually a large bird-like creature. It’s very rare. Most died out in the eighteenth century, but one made it to north America aboard a Spanish ship in the middle 1800’s. He laid his eggs in Mexico.”

Dean nodded while he sipped his coffee. “So, what do they do?”

Cas looked away, remembering. “They’ve got a long beak. They pierce the victim and suck out their organs.”

“Let me guess. They’re fond of hearts, spleens and kidneys.”

Cas looked back at Dean, nodding.

“Okay. so what kills them?”

“That’s the problem. They can only be killed by a whip made of hemp and seaweed, with a stingray’s barb on the end. And there is a chant.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Great. So is there any way to get seaweed and a stingray’s barb before the body count goes up?”

Cas nodded. “I can get those things. The biggest problem is finding out who it’s masquerading as.”

Dean’ stomach growled. “I guess I need to get a late lunch and find a motel.”

Cas smiled. “There’s a nice diner on Main st. but there isn’t a motel here. You can stay here. I have a perfectly usable bedroom I don’t use.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds good to me. Point me in the direction of that diner.”

Cas had to go back to the office, and he walked Dean to the diner on his way. They agreed to get back together at Cas’ place later.

“Just go on in if I’m not back yet, Dean.”

“Won’t I need a key?”

Cas chuckled. “Nobody locks their doors here. It’s a tiny town.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, see you later.” Cas walked to his office, thinking. He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake telling Dean what he really was. But then again, he had a very good feeling about the hunter. He didn’t seem like the ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ type that was so prevalent among hunters he’d met.

He switched gears to think about the aswang. He’d really thought they were all dead, killed in Mexico and South America. It was somewhat unsettling to think there was one right here in his little town. He’d get the necessary components to make the whip while Dean slept.

Charlie smiled when he came in. She reported that only one patient had needed something while he was gone. Ed Bright had sprained his ankle and Charlie had wrapped it up for him. Castiel thanked her and went to his office.

Cas got out his laptop and waited what always seemed like an abysmal amount of time for the browser to load. Wi-fi in the mountains was spotty at best. Finally he went to his secret files, looking for something about aswangs he might have forgotten. There wasn’t.

He sat back in the chair with a sigh. He tried to imagine who in this tiny town could actually be a shapeshifting monster. He couldn’t imagine anyone.

He decided to shop for food for Dean to eat while he was staying. He told Charlie she could leave, and walked to the tiny grocery store. He grabbed a hand basket and walked around, just grabbing random things he’d seen people eat. When it seemed like he had enough, he paid and walked home with the bags. When he got there, Dean wasn’t there. He put his purchases away and sat down with his book.

Later, he heard the unmistakable sound of Dean’s car pull into the driveway. He set aside his book and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He heard Dean come in.

“Cas? You here?”

Cas walked out and smiled at the hunter. “I am, Dean. I started a pot of coffee to help warm you up.”

Dean smiled back at him. “Thanks. I kind of lost track of time. I was at the library trying to find something to help. Is there a shower in here?”

Cas laughed. “Of course there’s a shower. It’s the first door on the right.”

Dean nodded and picked up the duffle bag Cas hadn’t noticed before. He went down the hall and Cas heard the bathroom door shut.

He wasn’t sure but it might be a little chilly in the house, so Cas turned the heat up a couple of degrees and went and started a fire. He got a cup of coffee when the pot beeped, and took out a cup for Dean. Then he sat back down to read.

When Dean came out, his hair wet, he was wearing sweats and an old T shirt that had an angel falling on it. The irony was not lost on Cas.

Cas poured him a cup of coffee. 

“I bought some food. I don’t eat but I knew you would need some. To be honest, I have no idea what you would want so I just bought some things that sounded good.”

Dean smiled at him. “That was very thoughtful of you, and I’m sure everything will be fine.”

They sat, looking into the fire and Dean sipped his coffee. 

“Why did you fall? Were you kicked out of Heaven, or did you just decide to leave.”

Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head. Dean looked embarrassed.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to be nosy.”

Cas smiled. “No, it’s fine. I left of my own accord. I did some things I’m not proud of, made some mistakes. I need to do penance for them.”

Dean looked at him questioningly. It was clear he wanted to ask more, but wasn’t going to. Cas had no intention of explaining further.

Dean said quietly, “I get the need to make amends.”

Cas didn’t respond. There was no need.

After a bit, Dean stood up. “Gonna go see what your bought to eat.” 

He went into the kitchen. Cas stayed where he was. But then, he heard Dean laughing, so he went to find out what was funny.

Dean was holding a jar of pickled pig’s feet in one hand and a can of vienna sausages in the other.

Cas squinted at him. “Those are… not good?”

Dean tried to control himself. When he could, he said, “Uh, not great, Cas. But thanks for the thought.”

Cas sighed and sat at the table. Dean looked in the fridge and got out some eggs, cheese, butter and slices of ham.

“Now this is good! I’m gonna make some scrambled eggs. You want some?”

Cas shook his head.

Dean put the things on the counter. “You don’t eat?”

Cas sighed, “I can eat, but everything tastes like molecules. It’s… unsettling.”

Dean frowned. “That sucks, Cas.”

Cas assured him it was fine. He sat and watched Dean cook. Dean seemed very comfortable in a kitchen. He watched Dean eat, and when Dean was done, he washed the dishes. Cas dried.

“Gonna hit the sack, Cas. See you in the morning.”

Cas smiled. “Good night, Dean. Sleep well.”

After Dean had gone to the bedroom and shut the door, Cas sat back down with his book. He couldn’t help but think it was nice to have someone around.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean came out in the morning, the whip was laying on the table. Dean walked up and touched it, then looked at Cas who was sitting at the table.

“Nice work, Cas. You did this while I was asleep?”

Cas smiled. “Yes. I have my ways.”

Dean went to get himself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, well, you’re a useful guy. Or angel… whatever.”

They discussed how to figure out which of Wendell’s inhabitants was the monster.

“Dean, there are five hundred twenty seven adults living here. The task will be daunting.”

Dean got out his phone and made a call.

“Bobby? How do we flush out an aswang?”

He listened for a couple of minutes. 

“Okay, got it, thanks old man.”

Dean put his phone down on the table.

“So, apparently, holy water hurts them. Doesn’t kill them but it will definitely get a rise out of them. Now all we have to do is figure out how to dose over five hundred people with holy water.”

They sat, thinking. Dean got up and made more scrambled eggs.

They sat at the table, Dean eating and Cas watching him.

“I know how we could do it.”

Dean looked up at Cas. “Okay, feathers, want to share?”

“I make an announcement that we’ve all been exposed to a disease. I’ll figure out what later. But everyone has to get an immunization to avoid getting sick. Really sick. Everyone will have to come into the office to get a shot. I’ll give them all shots of holy water. It won’t hurt anyone but the aswang.”

Dean sat and thought about it. “It just might work. And if anyone doesn’t come in for the shot, we go to them.”

Cas nodded. 

“Well, I guess I better whip up a big batch of holy water.” Dean got up and put his plate and fork in the sink.

Cas stood up.“I’ve got to go to my office. I’ll figure out what disease to say it is. When you have the holy water ready, bring it to me.”

Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. “Sounds like a plan. Want a ride?”

Cas shook his head. “I like the walk, it gives me time to think.”

Dean smiled at him. “Okay. See you later.”

Cas pulled on his coat and left. He walked along, listening to the crunch of his boots on the frozen sidewalk. He looked up into the sky and sighed.

When he got to work, Charlie was already there, as usual. He accepted the offered cup of coffee and told her he’s be in the office until his first appointment.

He sat at his desk and fired up the laptop. He waited, sipping his coffee while he waited for the browser to load, then he did some research.

He decided on Babesiosis. It was spread primarily through tick bites and mice. There was an immunization for it.

He saw Hannah Greene for her annual check-up, then it was Ellen, who was complaining about feeling tired and ‘off’. Cas checked her and took a blood sample. He knew she was just tired from helping her daughter Jo Beth with the new baby, but he had the idea of using her symptoms as a ruse for the shots. He told her he’d get back with her in a day or so.

Dean came in after that. He said he had the holy water in his trunk. Cas told him they could bring it in during lunch time, when Charlie was out. 

They composed a flyer to distribute around town about the disease and the need to come in for a free shot.

Cas helped Dean carry in the holy water. He began bottling it up to look like it was legitimate medicine. He told Dean he would need more syringes, and Dean agreed to drive to Jerome to get the flyers printed up and get more syringes. Cas gave him a prescription and a letter to show the pharmacy.

Dean left, saying he would meet Cas back at his house later. Cas went back to work.

Cas saw patients the rest of the day. It was the usual mix of sore throats, back aches, children needing their shots, and Ed came back to have him look at his sprained ankle.

At the end of the day, he walked home and Dean’s car was in the driveway. Cas paused and thought about Dean.

Dean was a sweet man, incredibly handsome and very smart. Cas had been attracted to him from the first moment he’s met him. He had rarely been involved with a human. There were a couple of times that he’d loved one. It hurt when they aged and died and he didn’t. He knew he liked men more than women. As a rule, angels were utterly indifferent to sexual preferences and gender. 

He sighed and went to the house. When he went inside, he called to Dean. Dean came out of the kitchen, smiling.

“Hey, Cas. Just fixing myself something to eat. How was the rest of your day?”

Cas smiled at him. “Routine. I did see one person that I can use as patient zero in our epidemic scenario.”

“Good deal.” the stood, staring at one another. Dean’s eyes went to Cas’ mouth and he licked his lips. Cas looked at his tongue, then back at his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat. “I guess… I need to get back to the food.”

Cas nodded. He took off his boots and coat and went to the kitchen.

“So, did you get everything?”

Dean nodded. “Yep. The flyers are in the trunk and the syringes are in the living room. It all went smooth as silk.

Cas sat down. “It will take up to three days to give everyone shots. I guess we just have to hope the aswang doesn’t get hungry before that.”

Dean plated the burger he had been cooking and sat down. “Yeah. I’ll start distributing the flyers first thing in the morning.”

Cas watched him eat. He’d gotten some beer and he was drinking one with his burger.

Dean looked up. “So, does this podunk town have a decent bar? I think I’d like to hang out, get some idea about the people who live here.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, there’s the Stumble Inn. I’ve been there a few times. It’s where most of the men in town hang out.”

“Great! Wanna come with?”

Cas didn’t have to think about it. “I’d love to.”   
Dean smiled at him. “You drink, Cas?”

Cas smiled back. “I do. I don’t get drunk, though. It takes massive amounts of alcohol to make me tipsy.”

Dean chuckled. “Tipsy, huh? You sound like my kind of drinking partner, The perfect DD.”

Cas tilted his head. “DD?”

“Designated driver. It’s the guy who drives everyone home at the end of the night.”

Cas chuckled. “I usually just walk there.”

Dean grinned. “Doesn’t mean you can’t help me home when I get shit-faced.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was a happy drunk. Cas had laughed more that night than he had in years. If felt good.

Dean decided that Cas needed to learn to shoot pool. He led Cas to the pool table and showed him the basics, but when Cas tried, the cue fell out of his hands onto the table.

Dean laughed. “Here, let me help you.”

Dean leaned over Cas’ back and put his hand over Cas’ on the cue. Dean’s hips pressed against Cas’ ass. Cas had to control his breathing. Dean pushed against Cas’ ass and whispered in his ear, “You’re really pretty, you know? For an angel.”

Cas stiffened. He looked around to make sure none had heard.

Dean’s breath was hot in Cas’ ear. “Relax, angel, no one can hear.”

Cas made the shot and stood up. Dean was still pressed against him.

“Wanna get out of here? Go home?”

Cas nodded. He felt hot all over and his heart was pounding. He knew Dean was drunk and it probably didn’t mean anything… what he’d said. But still…

Dean walked along, bumping into Cas’ side. He threw his arm over Cas’ shoulder. Cas out his arm around Dean’s waist, ostensibly to help him walk straight.

Dean leaned in to whisper in Cas ear.

“I’m a bottom, Cas. You a top?”

Cas blushed in the dark, but he felt like his face was a beacon.

“Dean…” it came out like a moan. “You’re drunk.”

Dean laughed. “Not too drunk to know you want this too, Cas.”

Cas sighed.

As soon as they were inside, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him hard. Cas let him. Dean ground his hips against Cas’ and Cas grabbed his waist. He thrust against him, letting Dean take control of his mouth. Their tongues mingled. Dean tasted like whiskey and leather.

Cas broke the kiss and grabbed Dean’s hand. He led Dean to the bedroom.

“Yeah, Cas! Want you so bad.”

Cas felt a thrill he hadn’t felt in over a hundred years. He helped Dean out of his clothes when Dean almost fell down trying to get his socks off. Dean laughed and stood still, letting Cas strip him. When he was naked, he crawled on the bed and laid on his back. Cas looked at him, so naked and beautiful, laid out for Cas to take. Dean’s cock was hard and there was a drop of precum on the head.

Cas stripped off his clothes while Dean watched him. Dean licked his lips several times. When Cas was naked, he crawled over Dean, straddling his hips. He leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and down his throat, letting Dean’s stubble tickle his nose and burn his lips. He licked across Dean’s collar bone and then took a nipple in his mouth, listening to Dean moan out his name.

Cas nibbled on the nipple and then moved to the other one. He went from one to the other until they were hard and wet with his spit. His cock was so hard it felt like rock. 

He kissed down Dean’s chest, nibbling at every freckle he came to. He mapped out Dean’s body with his hands and his mouth. 

Dean spread his legs wide apart, and Cas got between them. He kissed and sucked a mark on the inside of one of Dean’s thighs. He licked over each of Dean’s balls and sucked on them just a little. Just enough to hear Dean gasp.

Dean lifted his legs, giving Cas access to his most intimate part. Cas looked at his hole, so pink and tight.

“You got lube, Cas? Please tell me you got lube around here somewhere.”

Cas smiled. “Don’t need any.” 

He let his grace go through his hand, He touched Dean’s hole and Dean gasped. 

“Goddamn angel! Wh-what  _ was _ that? What did you do?”

Cas slid a finger inside Dean, all the way to his palm.

“Grace, Dean, I used my grace.”

Dean moaned. “Fuck! Cas… I need you inside me like yesterday.”

Cas grabbed his cock and pressed it against Dean’s now very slick hole. It slid in effortlessly. Dean clenched down on it but then relaxed. Cas slid slowly in.

Dean sighed, “Cas… so big… feels so good…”

Cas felt everything. He felt how tight Dean was around his cock, how warm inside he was. When he was in as far as he could get, Dean wrapped his legs tight around Cas’ hips and dug his heels into Cas’ ass.

“Cas… move…” 

Cas pulled back just as slowly, until his cock slipped out of Dean. Cas pushed in again, this time a little faster. Dean grabbed onto his arms and dug his fingers in. 

Cas kept up the slow pace, just wanting to feel Dean, feel their connection, but Dean was yelling at him to go faster, harder and Cas felt his own need grow.

Cas rocked back on his knees and grabbed Dean’s legs. He pulled them over his shoulders and leaned over, lifting Dean’s ass off the bed. He began to thrust in and out hard, fast, rough.

Dean was singing out a litany of “oh god… Cas… oh god… Cas…” and Cas leaned forward and captured his mouth. Dean kissed him back, sloppy and wet. 

“Come for me, Dean. I want to see you.”

Dean yelled and came. His cock spurted out thick ropes of cum that splashed on both of them. Cas watched, fascinated. Then he felt his own orgasm rising in him, spreading out from his tightening balls to his gut and finally to his cock. He pushed in hard and held, filling Dean, marking him inside. 

“Mine.” Cas heard himself growl and it surprised him. 

When it was over, Cas pushed in and out until his cock got soft. It slid out of Dean and Dean moaned at the loss.

Cas laid down next to Dean and snapped his fingers, All the sticky cum and sweat disappeared. He pulled Dean onto his shoulder and wrapped one arm around him.

“That was so  _ good _ …” Dean yawned. 

“Go to sleep Dean. You’re safe with me.”

Dean fell asleep. Cas stayed, watching him sleep, listening to him breathe, all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up slowly to a headache. His mouth tasted like he’d eaten dirt. He peeled his eyes open to Cas looking at him.

“Shit, Cas. Don’t stare at me like that!”

Cas smiled and put two fingers to his forehead. He felt a warm glow and then when Cas pulled his fingers away, Dean felt fine.

He chuckled. “That’s quite a hangover cure you got there.”

Cas smiled back at him.

Cas was concerned that Dean regretted what hand happened between them the night before. Or maybe he was so drunk he didn’t even remember it. But just as he was chewing on his bottom lip, Dean pulled him into a kiss. Cas melted against him and they kissed for a bit. 

Then Dean pulled away, and threw the covers off both of them. He began to move down.

“Always wondered what an angel would taste like.”

Dean licked over the head of Cas’ cock and Cas fisted the bed and moaned.

When Dean took it in his mouth, Cas got hard immediately. Dean sucked on it like it was a piece of candy. Cas let his head drop back against the headboard and looked down at Dean’s lips wrapped around his dick. The sight was both the most sinful and the most erotic sight Cas had ever seen.

Dean sucked up and down, swirling his tongue while his hand played with Cas’ balls. All too soon, Cas felt the tightening of his balls and he managed to gasp out that he was going to come. He expected Dean to pull away, but instead, he held still. Cas grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and came. Dean swallowed every drop. 

When he let Cas’ softening cock drop out of his mouth, he looked up at Cas with a grin and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cas was breathless. Dean moved up and kissed his cheek.

“Tastes just like a ray of sunshine.”

Cas started to move down but Dean held him in place.

“Need to get this day started, angel.”

Cas nodded.

Dean went to distribute the flyers and Cas went to the office.When Cas got there, he told Charlie what was going on, and that she needed to call everyone in town and tell them they needed to come in for a shot. He gave Charlie hers, and went to get ready.

He had told Charlie that the disease was caused by ticks that infested mice. Since mice tended to go inside people’s houses in the winter, it sounded completely plausible.

People began to wander in. Charlie was making a list of everyone who got their shot, so they would know if anyone was missed.

It picked up after lunch, and soon there was a line of people waiting. Dean came in, saying he’d put out all the flyers. He helped keep the line orderly while Cas gave the shots.

They worked their way through about one hundred and thirty people before it was time to quit. Cas sat back in his chair with a sigh. Dean sat in the other chair and sighed.

“This is gonna take days.”

Cas nodded. “But we have no choice.”

Dean slapped his thighs. “True enough. Let’s go home, I’m starving.”

They walked home, Cas resisting the urge to hold Dean’s hand. When they got to Cas’, they took off their boots, and Dean went to the kitchen while Cas stoked up a fire in the fireplace. He made a pot of coffee and when it was done, he poured each of them a cup. 

Cas sat with his hands wrapped around the cup, loving the warmth, and watched Dean eat. When Dean was done, he washed the things he’d used to make food and then grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him up. He wrapped his hands around Cas’ face and kissed him.

Dean broke the kiss and stood back, smiling. He pulled Cas into the living room, and they sat down in front of the fire.

Dean took Cas’ hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Look, angel, I really like you. A lot. But when this gig is done, I gotta go.”

Cas sighed. “I know, Dean. I like you a lot too, but I can’t leave this town with no doctor.”

Dean sighed. They sat just looking at the fire and feeling defeated.

The sex that night had a touch of desperation. Cas fucked Dean hard and fast, Dean groaning and digging his fingers into Cas.

The next day was just more of the same. An endless line of worried people, Cas giving shot after shot, Dean keeping the line orderly and Charlie keeping track of who got the shots. No one reacted. Cas sat and looked over the names of the people who had come in. They had given almost two thirds of the town holy water with no reactions. He started thinking about who hadn’t come in yet. He wondered if they were on the right track. But he knew this was the only way.

Dean was carrying the whip with him, in his jacket pocket. He was ready if someone reacted, but he was beginning to think that the aswang was aware that he was a hunter, and wouldn’t show. 

That night, Dean was quieter than usual. Cas wanted to ask about it, but didn’t. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

In bed, Cas let Dean take charge. Dean kissed him for a long time, then began to kiss and touch him everywhere. Dean ran his hands along Cas’ arms, his chest and sides, his hips… where he licked and kissed along Cas’ sharp hipbones. He ran his hands over Cags’ les, kissed each toe. 

Cas was drowning in sensation. He had his eyes closed and just felt Dean’s hands touching him, almost worshiping his body. When Dean lined up over him and sank down slowly on Cas’ hard cock, Cas opened his eyes and saw the tears on Dean’s cheeks.

Cas reached out and put his hand over Dean’s heart. 

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean kept up raising and lowering himself. He looked in Cas’ eyes.

‘“I know..”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas watched Dean sleep. Pain grew in his chest like a weed, blossoming there until he felt like he couldn’t breathe, The hunt would come to it’s inevitable conclusion in a couple of days, and then Dean would get in his car and leave. Of all his days on earth, that would be the worst. Cas wasn’t sure he could survive it.

But he still had a couple of days. He vowed to make the best of the time they had left. He brushed some hair off of Dean’s forehead and smiled at how beautiful Dean was when he slept. 

The line at the office was long, but they were almost done. He would finish injecting everyone who showed up with the holy water, and if there were any people left who didn’t come in, they’d know the aswang had to be one of them. Cas tried to smile and act natural, but inside he was hurting. Dean seemed cheerful enough as he walked the line and talked to people, but there was something off about him too.

The day drug on, but at last they were done. Cas sat with Charlie, checking the list of people who had come in, looking for who didn’t. Dean went to get some food and bring it back. 

In the end, there were only three people who didn’t come in for a shot. Rufus, Meg Masters and Ed. Rufus was probably just too ornery to show up. Meg Masters was the local bad girl/prostitute, and Ed? Ed really didn’t have any excuse that Cas could think of.

Dean brought back burgers and fries. He and Charlie sat, eating, while Cas said he wasn’t hungry. Charlie had accepted that without comment.

Charlie left, and Cas sat with Dean. They were talking about the best way to approach the ones that didn’t show up. Cas said they could go tonight, but Dean shook his head.

“Not tonight, Cas. Tonight we go home.”

Cas nodded, feeling the pain spread again.

They walked home, their breath making a fog in front of their faces. Halfway there, Dean took Cas’ hand and interlaced their fingers. Cas squeezed and Dean squeezed back.

When they got inside, Dean cupped his hands around Cas’ face, his thumbs running little circles on Cas’ cheeks.

“I love you Cas. I love you.”

Cas smiled. “I know.”

That night they just held on to one another.

The sun was shining. It was warmer. Spring was coming. Dean had the whip and Cas had holy water as they approached Rufus’ house. Cas knocked, and there was no answer. Dean picked the lock and they went in. Rufus was lying on the kitchen floor. 

Cas determined that he had died from going into a diabetic coma.

They walked to Meg’s. Meg answered the door and smirked when she saw them.

Cas injected her with no problem.

Then it was on to Ed’s. 

Ed smiled. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing? Don’t come near me with that syringe.” He walked towards Cas. Dean got in between them. 

Ed’s face contorted into something other wordly, grotesque. A long, pointed beak sprouted from where his mouth was. Dean went to grab him, but Ed hit him and he went down. 

Cas splashed holy water on him and he screamed, but he didn’t stop. He grabbed Cas and began to move his beak to Cas’ chest. 

The whip wrapped around his neck. The look on his face was somewhere between shocked and frightened. The hook dug into his throat and he began to gag and choke. Dean pulled tighter and in a flash, he laid dead at Cas’ feet.

Cas leaned down, touched the aswang and it disappeared.

Dean looked at him. “Wow, Cas. That would be so fucking handy on hunts.”

Cas looked at him, the pain growing.

“So, now you’re going to leave.”

Dean sighed. “Not today, In the morning. We’ve got until then.”

Cas called the sheriff and made arrangements for Rufus’ body to be picked up. Then he called Charlie and told her they were taking the day off, and she could go home. Then he and Dean went home.

They spent the day in bed, making love, talking about nothing important. Dean took a nap and ate. 

The next time they coupled, Cas let his wings out and Dean pulled on the feathers while Cas fucked into him. Cas came harder than he’d ever done before.

Cas cried while Dean slept.

The morning came, as they both knew it must. Dean held Cas to him, telling Cas how much he loved him. He said he’d come back when he could. Cas clung to him, but in the end, had to let him go.

Dean drove away and Cas felt his world crumble around him.

Cas went to work every day. He took care of people’s ills and injuries. He went through the motions of being alive, but he felt dead. Charlie knew what was wrong, but there was nothing she could do. Occasionally, Dean would call or text. It just made it worse. 

Cas spent his nights reading, his days in service to the town, and all the time, he was dead inside. He could see the days stretching out before him, turning into years and the years turning into centuries. There was nothing there but pain. 

Someday, Dean would die. Cas could go back to heaven and be with him. But he wasn’t sure he wanted that. Heaven wasn’t his home anymore. He could use his angel blade, end it all, but then he would sleep forever in the empty. He couldn’t face that.

So he just kept doing what he did… helping the people of the tiny town of Wallace, Idaho to be healthy and well. He wouldn’t turn his back on them no matter how much he longed to.

Very occasionally, at night, he would find Dean. He was always invisible to him, never wanting Dean to know. He’d watch him dream, make sure he was okay. But that hurt worse than anything he’d ever experienced in all his millennia on earth. Eventually, he stopped, it just hurt too much. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cas was sitting on his porch. It was spring, and he watched the bees buzzing from flower to flower in his yard. He followed the bees sometimes, not only because they were fascinating, but because it gave him a little time away from his thoughts.

He listened, and the sound of a car made itself known. It almost sounded like Dean’s car, but that was impossible…

And then he saw it. It  _ was _ Dean’s car, coming down the street. His heart gave a lurch. He stood up.

There was Dean, driving, and another man was in the passenger’s seat. It pulled into his driveway and stopped.

Cas was rooted to the spot, unable to move. He watched the car door open and Dean get out, smiling brightly at him. The passenger’s door opened and a tall, skinny guy got out.

Dean started towards him, and at last, Cas could move. He ran towards Dean and was gathered up in Dean’s arms.

Cas kissed Dean all over his face, and then his lips. They kissed frantically, oblivious of the man who stood watching with a smile.

Finally, they broke apart. Dean turned to the man.

“Cas, this is Dr. Garth Fitzgerald the third. He’s come to be the town doctor.”

Cas struggled to make sense of what Dean was saying.

Garth walked up and hugged Cas tightly. Dean stood, smiling.

“Cas, this is the part where you hug back.”

Cas put his hands on Garth’s back and patted it.

When Garth let him go, he turned to Dean.

“Dean? What is this? What do you mean, he’s the town’s new doctor?”

Dean hugged him again. 

“Cas, he wants to take over for you. He’s a good doctor and a good man. You’re coming with me, home where you belong.”

Cas’ head was swimming. He led them all inside and they sat down, Garth in a chair and Cas and Dean on the couch.

Dean explained that Garth was a doctor and also a hunter. He was ready to call it quits with the hunting, all he wanted was to be a doctor in a small town. Settle down, bring his wife to live with him and just be a doctor.

Cas couldn’t believe it, yet here they were. 

“Dean, where do you live?”

Dean grinned. “I live in a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas with my brother. He knows all about you. I want you to come with me, live with me. Please, Cas. I can’t live another day without you.”

Cas was close to crying. He could leave? Be with Dean? The town would still have a doctor. He nodded at Dean.

“Okay, Dean. I’ll come. I can’t live without being with you either.”

And so the angel and the hunter lived together for all the days of the hunter’s life, which was a very long time, thanks to the angel’s grace. Eventually the hunter retired, and they lived in a cabin on a lake. When the hunter finally died, the angel made his peace with heaven and they lived together there too. Forever. 


End file.
